Friends of All Kinds
by suzie2b
Summary: Segregation does more than separate people.
**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Friends of All Kinds**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Tully was up before dawn and went to the mess hall for breakfast. He got his food and coffee and sat down across from his fellow private and driver. "Mornin', Hitch."**

 **He yawned. "Hey, Tully. No Charley this morning?"**

 **Tully put hot sauce on his eggs and said, "She left on a mission yesterday. Won't be back for a few days." He looked around the room. "Have you seen Troy or Moffitt yet? They're usually here before us."**

 **Hitch nodded. "They were leaving as I was coming in. Troy said they had a meeting and would see us at the jeeps."**

 **They finished their meals and headed for the motor pool. They checked the jeeps radiators, belts, fuel lines, and hoses. Gassed them both up and checked the oil level. They made sure that the tires were properly inflated, topped off their water supply, and got what they needed from supply. By the time Hitch and Tully had finished their chores, Troy and Moffitt arrived.**

 **Hitch was the first to ask, "What's the word, sarge?"**

 **Tully added, "Do we have an assignment or are we just going to run ourselves ragged patrolling empty desert again?"**

 **Troy smiled. He understood how it felt to be out on patrol for hours with no clear purpose. "We have an assignment."**

 **Hitch sighed. "About time."**

" **The 36** **th** **Infantry hasn't been heard from in days. Captain Boggs wants us to go out to their last known position and have a look around."**

 **Tully frowned. "A single infantry unit out in the desert alone? They usually travel with at least an armored company."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "According to the 2** **nd** **Armored Company's commander the 36** **th** **somehow got cut off from them. No one's seen or heard from them since."**

 **Hitch scowled. "And it's taken them all this time to report those guys missing?"**

 **Troy said, "The commander didn't say anything until they got back to their base near** **Geneina."**

" **Why didn't he just radio in when he realized there was missing men?"**

 **Troy shook his head. "Don't have a clue." He paused, then said, "Are we ready to go?"**

 **Tully nodded. "Ready and waitin'"**

" **We've got a full day's driving ahead of us, so let's shake it."**

 **############################**

 **They stopped in a wadi for the night intending to go the final miles to their destination first thing in the morning. It was the middle of the night and Tully had stationed himself among the squat trees and brush at the top edge of the wadi. The moon was full and bright as he surveyed the desert and watched over his friends sleeping below.**

 **Towards the end of his time on duty, Tully noticed that Moffitt was up and knew he would soon take over for him. He again scanned the area, not expecting to see anything, but this time there was movement. Tully watched intently until he saw it again. He used the binoculars that hung around his neck to try to identify what was out there. The moonlight revealed people walking in the general direction of the wadi.**

 **As Moffitt walked up to the edge, he made just enough noise to let Tully know he wasn't someone trying to sneak up on him. When he was standing next to the private he asked, "See anything?"**

 **Tully pulled the strap from around his neck and handed the binoculars to the sergeant. "Sure do. At our eleven o'clock." Moffitt looked as he continued, "Looks like there's four of 'em out there and they look unarmed."**

" **And it would appear that they're coming this way." Moffitt lowered the binoculars. "You'd better go wake Troy and Hitch. I'll stay here and keep an eye on them."**

 **Once Tully had quickly explained to them what was going on, Troy and Hitch followed him back up to where Moffitt was.**

 **Troy took a look through his binoculars and frowned as he wondered what was going on. He looked at Tully. "You haven't seen anything or anyone else?"**

 **Tully shook his head. "Nothing. It's been a real quiet night."**

 **Moffitt knew the four men had no idea they were being watched. "At the rate they're going, it won't be long before they'll walk right into us. Can you identity the uniforms?"**

 **Troy said, "Judging by the shape of the helmets I'd say they're American … but from the color of their skin I can't be sure."**

 **Moffitt again looked through the binoculars. "Color of their skin?"**

" **On light skin the moonlight causes a shine. These guys are definitely dark … very dark."**

" **Yes, I see what you mean. I would say they're Negroes."**

 **Troy nodded. "We'll let them get closer then find out what's going on."**

 **When they got within twenty or so yards Troy and Moffitt turned on their flashlights while Hitch and Tully held their machine guns ready … just in case.**

 **The men stopped when they saw the lights come on. One of them called out, "Who's out there?"**

" **Sergeant Sam Troy, American army. Identify yourself."**

" **Sergeant Eugene Hill. We're all that's left of the** **36** **th** **Infantry."**

 **############################**

 **Back down in the wadi, Hitch built up the fire for warmth while Tully wrapped the four exhausted and shivering men in blankets. Then Troy had Hitch take watch while Tully put water on the stove to heat for coffee.**

 **Troy got right to the point. "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"**

 **Sergeant Hill replied, "Thought it would be easier travelling then in the heat of the day. Didn't realize just how cold it gets out here at night."**

 **Moffitt said, "Your unit hasn't been here long then?"**

" **About a week. We were originally stationed in France."**

 **Troy said, "We were sent out here to look for you. Your unit was reported missing after getting cut off from the rest of…"**

 **One of the other men said angrily, "We weren't 'cut off'! They started the fight early and then deserted us!"**

 **Hill turned to his man. "Settle down, Leon."**

 **Troy asked, "Can you tell us what happened?"**

" **We were attached to the 2** **nd** **Armored Company, but … they weren't very welcoming. Major Grisom told us straight out that he didn't want us there."**

 **Tully handed out cups of hot coffee. "Why would he tell you that?"**

 **Leon snorted, "If you haven't yet noticed, the color of our skin hasn't come from being in the sun."**

 **Sergeant Hill sighed. "This mouth belongs to Private Leon Philips."**

 **Tully put his hand out. "Howdy. Private Tully Pettigrew."**

 **Philips looked at the hand with a frown. "You mean it?"**

 **Tully smiled. "Wouldn't stick it out if I didn't."**

 **Philips finally smiled a bit and shook Tully's hand. "Friendliest white man we've met since we got here."**

 **Troy nodded at Moffitt and said, "This is Sergeant Jack Moffitt. The one on watch is Private Mark Hitchcock."**

 **Hill pointed at his other two men. "Corporal Joseph Clark and Private Clarence Evans."**

 **Clark smiled and said, "You can call me Joe."**

 **Troy said, "Okay, so back to your story. How'd you get separated from the armored company?"**

 **Sergeant Hill explained, "The 2** **nd** **and the 36** **th** **were sent to take out a German battalion. Major Grisom sent us in to set things up so the heavy guns could blast 'em. That's our job. He said we'd have twenty minutes to do what we needed to do."**

" **That's not much time."**

" **No it's not, but we've done it before. Anyway, I guess the major had other plans he didn't bother to tell us about. He started the shelling after only maybe ten minutes."**

 **Troy frowned. "How many men did you lose?"**

 **Hill looked sad. "Twenty good, competent soldiers and friends are dead. The four of us barely got out in one piece. Evans here took a piece of shrapnel in the arm before we got clear."**

 **Moffitt looked at the private. "Would you like me to take a look at it?"**

 **Evans held his left arm gingerly. "Well, it is hurtin' me some."**

 **Tully grabbed a med kit. "Moffitt does the majority of our doctorin' out here. He's pulled shrapnel out me before. It'll hurt a lot less once it's out."**

 **Evans looked at Hill, who looked at Moffitt. "Thanks. I'd appreciate it if you'd have a look." He continued with his story. "By the time we were able to get back to where we'd left the 2** **nd** **they were gone. We stayed put, thinking maybe they'd had to change positions and would come back, but they just left us with nothing but the clothes on our backs."**

 **Tully lit a lantern so Moffitt could take care of Evens. Moffitt carefully helped the young man get his arm out of his shirt. He removed the makeshift bandage and inspected the wound. "Yep, there it is. Tully, get me the alcohol and a shot of morphine."**

 **Evens looked at the sergeant. "Morphine? It don't hurt that bad!"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "It's just to take the edge off while I remove the shrapnel."**

" **Not a big fan of shots."**

 **Tully grinned. "I have a dislike for crutches, but I usually lose the argument and end up using them. People keep telling me it's for my own good."**

 **Moffitt smiled and gave Evens the shot before he knew what was happening. "And you know we're right, Tully."**

 **Evens looked at the spot where he'd been poked and smiled. "Hey, I didn't even feel it."**

 **Corporal Clark asked, "You guys got anything to eat? We haven't eaten in days."**

 **Troy nodded and stood up. "As long as you don't mind K-Rations."**

" **Sounds great. I'm just about ready to start gnawin' on the sole of my boot."**

 **############################**

 **Taking a more direct route than the 2** **nd** **Armored Company had, the group drove onto the base near** **Geneina before evening of the next day. The eight men reported to Colonel Michaels, who said, "Well, I'm glad to see that at least someone survived.** **Major Grisom didn't hold out much hope that any of you would be found alive."**

 **Sergeant Hill said, "I'm sure he didn't, sir."**

 **The colonel's brows furrowed. "I can understand how you must feel about what happened. Grisom told me how your unit went in to do your job. He said an alarm went up and he had no choice but to start shelling early."**

" **That's what he told you, sir? Funny … we didn't hear any alarm. It was quiet as a church until the shooting started."**

 **Philips said angrily, "That lying piece of…"**

 **Hill said quickly, "Enough, private!"**

" **But, sarge…"**

 **Troy spoke up, "Hitch, why don't you and Tully take Evans and Philips outside? Maybe get Evans to medical to have his arm checked out."**

 **Hitch nodded. "Right, sarge."**

 **Sergeant Hill sighed. "Sorry about that, colonel. Emotions are running high."**

 **Colonel Michaels frowned. "Am I being led to believe that** **Major Grisom shelled that German battalion early on purpose … before you had a chance to get set up and out of there?"**

" **That's what I'm saying, sir."**

 **The colonel sat down behind his desk and pointed to the chair in front of him. "Sit down and tell** **me what happened from your point of view, sergeant."**

 **############################**

 **While Sergeant Hill explained what had happened, Hitch and Tully followed Evans and Philips to the hospital tent. As they approached, they saw a hand painted sign hanging next to the entrance that said "WHITES ONLY –NEGROES ENTER IN BACK."**

 **Tully scowled. "Since when did medicine become segregated?"**

 **Philips said, "Since the 36** **th** **Infantry arrived."**

 **They walked around to the entrance at the back of the tent and entered into a small area that had been closed off with bedsheets and blankets. There were two cots set up to one side. They saw another sign that read "RING BELL AND WAIT." Evans stepped forward and gave the bell a good clang.**

 **It was a few minutes before a nurse stuck her head in. Her eyes went directly to Hitch and Tully. "What are you doing back here? You should've gone in through the front for treatment."**

 **Hitch kept his voice even as he said, "We're not here for treatment. We're here with them."**

 **She looked confused. "Are they under arrest?"**

" **What? No!" Hitch pointed to Evans. "His arm's been injured."**

 **Still looking confused, the nurse said, "Oh … well … a doctor will be in shortly."**

 **Tully shook his head in disbelief. "Okay, Clarence, why don't you take your shirt off and have a seat."**

 **Fifteen minutes later a doctor finally showed up. He actually smiled when he came in. "Sorry, I was only just now told you were here."**

 **Evans said quietly, "That's all right, doc. We know you're busy."**

 **Philips growled, "Yeah, good thing he isn't bleed to death or anything."**

" **Shut it, Leon. You're only going to make things worse."**

 **The doctor smiled a bit as he sat down on the cot next to the private. "He's right you know." He carefully removed the bandage. "Don't know if it will do any good, but I intend to have a talk with my staff when I'm done here. I looked the other way when the signs went up and this room appeared because it kept things calm. But war isn't a place for racism and segregation. As a doctor, I need to know promptly when I have patients to attend to."**

 **Tully said, "We're all here to keep each other alive. Shouldn't matter what language they speak or what color they are."**

" **I'm Dr. Jones by the way." He examined the wound. "This isn't a bullet wound, private."**

 **Evans shook his head. "Shrapnel." He pointed to Hitch and Tully. "Their Sergeant Moffitt took it out and cleaned it up last night after they found us."**

 **The doctor said, "You're with the 36** **th** **Infantry, aren't you?" Evans nodded. "I heard about what happened to your unit. Are you two the only ones that survived?"**

 **Philips said, "Sergeant Hill and Corporal Clark made it too."**

 **Dr. Jones sighed and shook his head. "Such a waste of lives."**

 **############################**

 **Evans was buttoning his shirt as they exited the hospital tent. Corporal Clark came around the corner and nearly ran into them. "Everything okay Clarence?"**

 **The private smiled and nodded. "Yep, Doc Jones fixed me up good."**

 **Hitch asked, "How'd it go with Colonel Michaels, Joe?"**

 **Clark shrugged. "He listened. Said he was going to have a talk with Major Grisom about the discrepancies in the two stories. We'll see what happens. Come on, the sergeants are waiting for us in the mess tent."**

 **As they entered the tent, Hitch and Tully saw signs saying that Negroes were to sit on one side and whites on the other. They all got some food and joined Troy, Moffitt, and Hill on the "Negro" side. Everyone watched and stared at them, some with indifference, others with contempt.**

 **As they sat down together, Sergeant Hill asked, "How's the arm, Clarence?"**

" **The doc said I'll be good as new in a few days." Evans smiled at Moffitt. "He said you did a good job on me."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Glad to have been of service."**

 **Corporal Clark looked at Tully. "You sound like you're from the south."**

 **Tully swallowed a bite of macaroni as he put ketchup and mustard on his hotdogs. "Kentucky."**

" **What's your family do?"**

" **Farming mostly. We have a few milk cows and chickens too. My younger sisters sell the eggs."**

 **Philips looked at him curiously. "Your family ever use slaves?"**

 **Hill frowned. "Leon…"**

 **Tully interrupted, "Nope, we've never had slaves. My dad has hired plenty of men to help work the land. Pays the going rate no matter what color their skin is."**

 **Philips smiled and nodded. "I figured you came from a good upbringin'."**

" **My sisters and I were brought up with the understanding that we're all the same in God's eyes."**

 **A corporal walked over to their table and said to Troy, "I'm sorry, sergeant, but since the 2** **nd** **Armored returned there are no beds available for you and your men."**

 **Clark said, "I know where you can find a number of empty cots. That is, as long as you don't mind sleeping on the Negro side of camp."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Sounds like a descent offer, Joe. Thank you."**

 **The corporal standing next to Troy looked a bit unhappy with the arrangement, but simply turned and walked away.**

 **Later, when the eight men walked across the camp to their sleeping quarters, Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully saw the tents that had been assigned to the 36** **th** **Infantry.**

 **They walked into the first one and Hitch asked, "They only gave your guys three tents?"**

 **Hill nodded. "Yep, three tents meant to house four soldiers each. There were twenty-four of us. You do the math. You can sleep here, or go to the next one over. Whatever you prefer."**

 **Troy smiled. "We'll take the next one. Give you guys a little room."**

 **############################**

 **That night, like so many others, was quiet with the exception of the soft snores coming from inside the two tents.**

 **Tully was instantly awake when he heard a rustling sound outside. He held his breath and listened. Something moved against the side of the tent. He quietly got up and pulled his pants on as he looked around the dark tent. He could just make out three shapes on separate cots.**

 **Tully moved to the door and pulled open the flap. He caught a flurry of movement out of the corner of his eye and stepped back as pain flared in his abdomen. He gasped and staggered back further.**

 **As he fell to his knees, Tully saw a face looking in at him and a voice say, "Oh, God, we got the wrong tent!"**

 **The voice roused Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch. Flashlights came on and they saw Tully on the sandy floor of the tent. Troy rushed outside, but whoever had been there was gone.**

 **Sergeant Hill and his men were exiting their tent. Hill said, "What's going on? We heard…"**

" **Tully's hurt!"**

 **They followed Troy back inside, where Moffitt and Hitch were trying to stabilize Tully.**

 **Hitch was trying to hold Tully still while Moffitt said quietly to their groaning friend, "Let go of the knife, Tully."**

 **He panted painfully, "Want … it … out!"**

" **I know, but we need to let a doctor do it."**

 **Hill turned to his men. Clarence, you and Leon find a stretcher and alert medical we've got a patient for them. Joe, give them a hand holding Tully down."**

 **The last thing Tully heard was Sergeant Hill's voice and feeling Moffitt's hand loosen his fingers around the hilt of the knife."**

 **############################**

 **In surgery the knife was removed and the injury to Tully's liver was repaired. He'd been lucky that medical attention had been so close or he could have bled to death. He was given antibiotics and pain killers. When he finally woke up, he was confused and started to sit up with a gasp of pain.**

 **Hitch instantly pushed him back down. "Easy, Tully. You're going to be all right."**

 **He settled back on the cot and put his hand on his bandaged midsection. "What happened?"**

" **All we know is you got stabbed."**

" **Anyone else hurt?"**

 **Hitch shook his head. "No, everyone's good." He saw Tully grimace and squeeze his eyes shut. He didn't even ask. "I'll get a nurse."**

 **A while later Moffitt went in and sent Hitch to get something to eat. As he left the hospital tent, Sergeant Hill and his men walked up.**

 **Philips asked, "How is he, Mark?"**

" **He's going to be okay. The doctors did surgery and got everything under control." There was a collective sigh of relief. "Hey, you guys want to see him?"**

 **Hill said, "We'd like to, but we're not welcomed on this side of the hospital and don't want to cause a fuss. Just keep us up to date on his condition."**

 **Hitch nodded. "I was going to go get something to eat. Anyone else hungry?"**

 **############################**

 **Troy was in Colonel Michaels' office. "How's your man doing, sergeant?"**

 **Troy sighed. "The doctors had to do some work to repair his liver, but they say he's going to recover."**

 **The colonel nodded. "Good to hear. Any idea who the culprit might be?"**

" **Not yet, sir. As soon as Private Pettigrew is able to talk to us, we're hoping he can give us an idea."**

" **Well, as soon as you know anything…"**

 **Corporal Clark appeared at the open door. He saluted and said, "Excuse me, sir. Sergeant Moffitt sent me for Sergeant Troy."**

 **Colonel Michaels asked, "What is it, corporal?"**

 **Clark looked at Troy. "Moffitt says that Tully saw the guy that stabbed him."**

 **The colonel said, "Keep me informed, sergeant."**

 **Troy and Clark hurried to medical. Joe waited outside while Troy went in to find out what Tully had to say.**

 **Troy grabbed a chair and sat down next to Moffitt. Tully was dozing. Troy looked at him and asked Moffitt, "What did he say."**

" **He woke up from a bad dream and said he'd seen the face of the man who stabbed him."**

 **Troy put his hand on the private's arm. "Tully, you awake?"**

 **He opened his eyes slowly and looked at Troy groggily. "I saw him, sarge."**

 **Troy nodded. "That's what I hear. Can you give us a description of him?" Tully nodded. "Okay, you rest for now."**

 **Tully let his eyes close again, knowing that his friend's would take care of things.**

 **Troy turned to Moffitt and said, "We need to find an artist who can put a face to Tully's description."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "I'll ask around. There must be someone around here who can draw."**

 **Outside, he found Corporal Clark waiting for word. "So, does he know who did it?"**

" **Not exactly, Joe, but he can give us a description. By chance do you know of anyone who might be able to put a face to that description?"**

" **Sure do. Clarence is real handy with paper and pencil. He's always drawin' something."**

 **Moffitt said, "Good, do you know where he is?"**

 **Clark nodded. "Mess tent with Eugene, Leon, and Mark."**

" **Go get him and come back as quick as you can."**

 **It wasn't ten minutes later that Moffitt saw Hill, Clark, Evans, Philips, and Hitch running towards the hospital tent.**

 **Evans had a sketch book and pencils with him. "Sorry it took so long. Had to go get my drawing things."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "That's all right, Clarence. Let's go in."**

 **The others waited outside as Hitch followed Moffitt and Evans inside. A nurse stopped them at the door and said, "He can't come in here."**

" **What?"**

 **The nurse pointed at Evans and said, "Your 'boy' can't come in here."**

 **Clarence backed out the door as Moffitt frowned. "He's here to help us catch whoever injured Private Pettigrew."**

" **I don't care. Find another way. He's not coming in here."**

 **Troy heard what was being said and quickly walked over to them. "We need him…"**

 **The nurse shook her head. "Like I said…"**

 **Hitch glanced at the curtained off area and interrupted, "If Clarence can't go to Tully, let's take Tully to him. That area is blocked off for Negroes to be treated."**

" **I won't allow you to move him."**

 **Troy glowered at her and said, "I'd like to see you stop us. Hitch, you grab Clarence and go around to that other entrance. Moffitt and I will move Tully."**

 **They moved Tully, cot and all, through the curtains and settled him against the wall near the door. Hitch brought in a chair for Evans.**

 **Clarence sat down, opened his sketch pad, and flipped to a blank page. Then he found the sharpest of his pencils. "Okay, Tully. Take your time and give me as many details as possible."**

 **It was at that moment when Dr. Jones stepped through the curtain. "What's going on? I have a nurse out here about to have kittens because you moved this patient."**

 **Troy backed the doctor out and followed him. "Private Pettigrew can describe the guy who stabbed him. We found someone who can put that face on paper. Since your nurse wouldn't allow Private Evans access to Pettigrew…"**

 **Dr. Jones held up his hand and nodded. "I understand, sergeant. Just don't move Pettigrew again unless I'm present."**

" **Thanks, doc."**

 **############################**

 **It wasn't long before Troy and Hill were in Colonel Michaels' office with the drawing. Troy put it in front of the colonel and asked, "Do you recognized him, sir?"**

" **Can't say that I do. Do either of you?"**

 **Sergeant Hill nodded. "I do, sir. It's Lieutenant Parker … Major Grisom's right hand man."**

" **Are you accusing the major of being a part of this crime?"**

" **Lieutenant Parker was the one Private Pettigrew saw, sir. The rest of us only heard several people running away from the scene."**

 **Colonel Michaels nodded. "Let's see what Parker has to say. I intend to get to the bottom of this."**

 **A short time later, Lieutenant Parker was escorted by two guards into the colonel's office. He looked at the two sergeants as he saluted Colonel Michaels, who said, "Sit down Parker." The Lieutenant did and the colonel handed him the sketch. "Look familiar?"**

 **Parker's face paled as he saw himself looking back at him. "I … I … yes, sir."**

" **Why did you stab Private Pettigrew, lieutenant?"**

" **It was an accident, sir."**

 **Colonel Michaels scowled. "And why was it an accident, lieutenant?"**

 **Parker hesitated, then looked at Sergeant Hill. "Because we were actually after Hill and his men, sir. I was given the wrong tent number."**

" **Why were you after the sergeant and his men?" Parker squirmed in the chair. "I expect an answer, lieutenant."**

" **Because Major Grisom wanted to get rid of the 36** **th** **Infantry. He has a … dislike of Negroes, sir. Says slaves don't belong next to real soldiers."**

 **The colonel asked, "So he** _ **did**_ **order the shelling to begin early?"**

 **Parker nodded. "Yes, sir. Major Grisom said he wanted to kill two birds with one stone … meaning the Germans and the Negro squad. He swore everyone around him to secrecy."**

 **Colonel Michaels looked at Parker with disgust. "I think I've heard all I need to hear. Guards, take Lieutenant Parker to the stockade. Then go and arrest Major Grisom. They are to be held for court-martial."**

 **############################**

 **Troy and Hill found their men outside the back entrance to the hospital tent. Moffitt was leaning against the door frame as they all chatted.**

 **Troy asked, "How's Tully doing?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "He's exhausted, but is insisting on waiting for news from you."**

 **They heard Tully's tired voice call from inside, "Sarge?"**

 **Troy went inside as the other gathered around the door to look in. "Yeah, Tully?"**

" **Did you and Sergeant Hill get the bad guys?"**

" **Well, we got the main perpetrators. Major Grisom and Lieutenant Parker. They're being held for court-martial. And I'm sure one or both of them will name any accomplices."**

 **Tully asked quietly, "Why'd they stab me, sarge?"**

 **Troy sighed. "Well … that was an accident, Tully. Grisom gave Parker the wrong tent number. They were really after Sergeant Hill and his team." He smiled at the fight Tully was having to stay awake. "Why don't you get some rest now? We'll be around."**

 **Tully nodded slowly. "Sarge, don't let 'em move me outta here."**

" **Okay. Why?"**

 **Tully's voice began to fade as he started to fall asleep. "I like to be where my friends are."**


End file.
